


Don't Change a Hair for Me

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stockings, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson go undercover as a recently engaged couple looking for jewelry while really looking for a diamond dealer who launders money for Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Change a Hair for Me

When Daisy walked into the room, all Phil could do was stare. She was wearing a 1940’s inspired dress in a deep shade of red that matched her lips. “Does this work?” She knew he was stuck, that his entire focus was on her. Phil didn’t care because Daisy looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, and that was saying something considering he’d been carrying a torch since pretty much day one. “Too much?” She wagged her brow and Phil snapped out of it. 

“No, I mean yes. Yes, it works. No, it’s not too much.” _Fuck_ “Let’s go.” They were headed out to a charity event for a bit of recon. It was nothing big, something easy for him to get into the field so he could keep himself sharp. Daisy was going along because she’d volunteered. He opened the car door for her, waiting until she was in to close it gently. Phil was being stupid getting all tripped up over a dress. She’d had to dress up for the event, but he felt very much like that particular dress might have been aimed at him. It had this deep V in the front that kept giving him the tiniest peeks at Daisy’s cleavage. And the arms of the dress were open, fluttering short sleeves that showed off her strong, smooth arms. 

She looked pretty satisfied with herself as he took his place in the car. On the way over he kept himself from looking at her legs the entire time and he was damn proud. It was hard, really hard, not to look at the way the stockings clung to her calves. He forced himself to talk about the mission parameters and expectations. They were an engaged couple who were there looking for the right ring. Hopefully it would give them the in with the diamond smuggler that had direct ties to Hydra. The event was being held in a really beautiful, upscale hotel with a grand ballroom. 

With Daisy in that dress, Phil sincerely hoped he got a chance to take her out onto the dance floor. He might even be able to justify it within the perimeters of the mission. Dancing with her was a little fantasy he’d indulged in a couple of times. Dancing was so intimate and as Phil had daydreamed, he could feel her body pressed into his, smell her perfume. God her perfume! This was going to be a difficult night for him, and Phil really needed to stick to the mission. They switched into their personas, Daisy slipping her hand over his as they pulled up to the valet. The valet opened Daisy’s door as Phil slid out of his side. He came around and offered Daisy his arm. “Ready to find your ring, sweetheart?” 

Her fingers caressed his forearm as she slipped in a little closer. “I can’t wait.” Then she did something unexpected. Daisy turned and planted a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth. Phil came up gobsmacked as she gave him a little tug toward the door. Phil led her through the lobby, working damn hard to keep his breathing under control. That kiss was so surprising that he’d nearly slipped in his cover. He could still feel the skin tingling where she’d kissed when they entered the ballroom. 

It was beautiful, done to the hilt with a huge wooden dance floor in the middle and a stunning display of antique jewelry around the perimeter of the room. People were to bid as they liked. “See anything?” They took their time as they made a round of the room, eyes open wide. On the first pass they saw nothing. It was pretty disappointing, but the night was still pretty young. “A second round before we get a drink?” Daisy nodded and they started to actually look at the jewelry. Occasionally one of them would comment on a piece. 

One of the volunteers manning the area suggested she try something on. It was a three strand necklace with diamonds. Connecting the strands were three sizable rubies outlined in diamonds with the ends of the strands that would run down her cleavage. “Oh, can I,” Daisy asked, looking up at him. She looked sincere and Phil thought for a moment that she might actually want it. Phil’s fingers swept her hair gently away from the nape of her neck, getting a shiver out of Daisy. He had the urge to lean in and kiss the top knob of her spine as it was exposed to him and barely kept himself from doing just that. It was an intimate bit of skin that he knew he’d be obsessed with for awhile after tonight. Phil looked at the delicate buttons running down Daisy’s back and wondered how long they’d take to undo. 

Realizing how wildly inappropriate that was, Phil swept his hands around and laid the necklace at Daisy’s throat. His fingers weren’t shaking, but he did have to take a little extra time with the clasp. It was actually large enough that he could work it with his prosthetic. Phil left his fingers there a moment longer and watched as Daisy shivered just a little. She turned and Phil met her eyes. “Wow.” The woman volunteering pointed Daisy to a mirror and Phil was grateful that she put her back to him for a moment. He was pretty sure his face was giving him away. If she asked, he’d say it was all part of the undercover act, but in reality, he could still feel her skin under his fingertips. 

“Agreed,” Phil told her. “Wow.” He pulled himself out of thoughts of Daisy’s skin as he came up to look at the tag. There was a price to purchase the necklace now or to bid. He pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote down his alias and a bid. He watched Daisy’s fingers slip over the jewels and sincerely wished he could buy it for her. He actually thought long and hard about it and the reason he didn’t was because she wouldn’t accept it. It had nothing to do with the actual cost of the necklace. “Here,” he reached up to undo the necklace, gently sliding it off to return to its spot on the table. Her throat looked almost obscenely naked without it. “Let’s keep looking for that ring.” His hand rested at the small of Daisy’s back to guide her away. 

“I’ve never worn anything that expensive in my life,” she whispered to him. Her hand kept going to her neck like she could still feel the necklace. “That was so heavy!” 

“It looked amazing on you,” Phil confided quietly. His fingers flexed at the small of her back and he didn’t know if he imagined it or not, but he thought she pressed back into his hand as they looked at some really beautiful rings. “You look amazing.” He hadn’t really meant to say that. He’d wanted to say it, but it wasn’t smart. Daisy looked at him with what felt like a very real _look_. It was the kind of look he could feel on his skin even after she turned away. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Daisy told him as she reached out to touch one of the rings on the table, looking over his shoulder with a flirty wink. It went right through him, not to mention the way his skin felt like it was on fire when she reached out to take his hand. She laced her fingers into his, her thumb brushing against the inside of his wrist just under the cuff of his shirt. “I’ve never seen you in a tux.” They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. Phil swallowed hard and was incredibly grateful when a waiter came by with glasses of champagne. He picked up two, handing one to Daisy as they headed for the last table. 

Their guy still hadn’t shown up and it was getting on in the night. Phil sipped his champagne, his eyes working the room because he couldn’t look at Daisy anymore. It was too much and it was wildly inappropriate. She’d finished her glass and traded it for a full one when the next waiter came by. She also grabbed some little nibbles, offering him a bacon wrapped shrimp. “Oh, that’s so good.” Daisy snagged another one before the guy got too far away, moaning as she bit in. “Rich people eat so well.” Then little nibbles became her mission. 

Phil found it incredibly attractive watching Daisy try a little bit of this and a little bit of that, reporting back what Phil should try. “He’s not coming,” Phil finally told her around ten o’clock. He sighed deeply and pulled out his phone to text in a report to May. “I don’t think anyone made us.” Daisy slipped closer, her hand running down his bicep. They were supposed to be newly engaged after all, and she was playing it up to the point that Phil was struggling to keep it professional. All he could think about was kissing her breathless up against the window overlooking the water. Phil wondered if her stockings were silk or nylon and if she’d let him enjoy them if he asked very nicely. 

“… so it’s a bust,” she frowned and made a little annoyed noise. “Alright, then I’m going to go to the ladies room.” Phil was honestly grateful. Having a minute away from Daisy was like allowing himself a breath of fresh air in an opium den. His head was swimming with those little touches, with the way he could smell her perfume every time her hair shifted. Phil picked up another glass of champagne, taking it pretty quick as he walked across to the table with the necklace. Phil didn’t think, just handed over his credit card and signed. Making sure Daisy didn’t see was pretty easy. He had plenty of time, clearly she’d found something to look at or she was waiting in line. He asked the woman to hold onto it, promising he’d come around later to collect it. 

He stepped out into the lobby and saw her standing next to a man at the piano, swaying just a little bit. It was a grand lobby with two balconies overlooking a center area. She was on a balcony and Phil watched her lips as she sung along to herself quietly. Phil came around the long way just so he could watch her a little longer, feeding the infatuation that had been a part of their relationship for ages now. All of it would be fuel for his active imagination when he’d turn out the lights and think of her lying at his side. Eventually she saw him and smiled. Phil found a spot nearby, letting her stay up there. She leaned in and whispered in the piano players ear. He finished out his song and Daisy took a drink of her champagne. 

Daisy’s skirt swung a little as the piano player began the song. Phil’s brows knitted together as the song began. He knew it almost immediately and inclined his head just a little in question. And just like that she started to sing. Phil blinked at the first few notes. How could he have known her this long and never known she could sing like that? Daisy was a perpetual surprise. And just like that, her voice was reaching between them. It was molasses dripping down his spine, a dark, slow slide of sweetness that pooled low in his gut. Daisy held his eyes for a good deal of the song, but Phil was utterly transfixed. He could not peel his eyes from her if he tried, couldn’t keep himself from letting his eyes devour the contrast of her burgundy dress against the black background of the piano or the long cream marble columns that framed her. 

She got a round of applause as the song ended, but Phil just kept staring, frozen. He got to his feet as she headed toward him. He needed to say something, but his mouth was dry and his brain was cotton candy. Fortunately Daisy took pity on him and slipped in close to stroke her knuckles down his cheek. Phil had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. “Come dance with me.” She sunk her fingers into his hair right at the nape of his neck before pulling him in for a slow, sweet kiss. He could taste the champagne and something sweet on her lips. And as quickly as it began, it felt like it was over. For him, time had stood still. “I want to look at that ring again.” 

“Anything for you,” he told her with total sincerity. She slid in at his side, taking his arm as he led her toward the ballroom. 

“I have a hard time resisting a good piano player,” Daisy told him as they headed to the ballroom. “Plus, I’m maybe a little buzzed.” 

He needed to say something. Phil reminded himself that words were important and that she needed to hear him speak before she thought he’d had a stroke or something. “Clearly.” _Dumb_ , he thought at the slightly hurt look on her face. “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Daisy told him, recovering at the clearly intended compliment. 

“That was …. “ He wanted to talk about that kiss, but his lips were still tingling. “Unexpected.” 

“Agreed.” She tugged him toward the ring, still playing the eager finance just in case. Besides, they might need to use this cover again. “I want to see if anyone bid on the necklace.” When they got to the table, Daisy’s face fell when she saw the little sold sticker. The volunteer gave nothing away. “Bummer. I mean it’s not like I thought….” She shrugged. 

“Why don’t you try it on one more time,” Phil prompted. “Just one last look.” Daisy wasn’t hard to convince and soon he was standing behind her again, clasping it. He watched her fingers go immediately to the piece, stroking over it as she looked in the mirror. “It really is stunning on you.” Phil couldn’t resist running his fingertip along the top rope of diamonds that sat where neck met clavicle. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

She sighed and Phil leaned in close to her ear. “It’s yours, Daisy,” Phil whispered as one hand ran over her hip. He was just playing a role, right? Although, with the sudden pounding of her pulse resonating with the pounding of his pulse, Phil just didn’t know anymore. 

“You’re joking,” she said as she leaned back just enough that her shoulders brushed his chest. 

“I don’t get to do nice things for people too often.” Phil’s lips just brushed her earlobe and Daisy let out a little shuddering breath. “Please accept it.” Up and down didn’t matter, nothing mattered right now except the way he could feel her trembling under his fingers. This was getting to her as much as it was getting to him. 

“It’s too much,” she told him as she took his hand in both of hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss his knuckles. Daisy turned, looking up at him with a look Phil would never be able to shake. She was so open to him, so vulnerable right now, and all of a sudden the ballroom shrunk down to just them. Neither said anything for a long time, she just held his hand to her lips a long time before bringing it in to settle over her chest. She set it where half his palm rested on the soft fabric of her dress and the other half was bare skin. “Thank you.” 

She looked a little scared, both of them overwhelmed. Phil wasn’t going to let this go, though. This, with her right now, was the most alive he’d felt in a long time. He pulled her in close when they got to the edge of the floor, needing to feel more of her. He’d feel like a dirty old man come the light of day, but right now he was running on champagne and hormones, neither of which had ever been terribly kind to him. She settled into him almost immediately, sighing against his throat. He could feel the hot air she expelled run over his skin, humid wisps tickling his neck. “I really can’t believe you did this for me,” Daisy said softly as her fingers rested at the necklace. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful and you make it more beautiful.” Phil’s pulse pounded in his ears as she reached up to run her fingertips down his jaw. “I love this dress.” His fingers tightened at her back, buttons pressing into his palm. He needed to take every bit of this in, to absorb the entire experience because he was sincerely worried that when they got upstairs she’d switch this off. By the time they were supposed to be done with the diamond dealer, it would be counter productive for May or Bobbi to come get them and there weren’t any flights back in the middle of the night. Instead they were staying in a suite with a pull out bed. Phil just promised himself a long shower and a good jerk off session when he got home. That would get him through this and then he’d go down the rabbit hole at work and let it blow over. His mind worked on contingencies as they danced, telling himself that he had to get it together. 

It was hard, though, when Daisy kept running her nails across his scalp at the nape of his neck. “I’m glad you like the dress,” Daisy told him as she caught his jaw with her fingertips. “I wore it for you.” Phil’s brain was going bonkers by this point, struggling to remember to breathe. Daisy leaned in and kissed him again, this time not so sweetly. Phil got a little bit of tongue and couldn’t stop himself from the moan that it elicited. “Take me upstairs.” Phil’s cock gave a giant twitch in his pants, agreeing that taking Daisy upstairs was an excellent idea indeed. His brain screamed that he ought to run, that this was going to end poorly. How in the hell could she want anything to do with him physically? 

They both picked up a glass of champagne on the way out, Phil slinging his arm low so it wrapped around her waist. He appreciated her warmth, grateful for every step because he got to feel her move against him. They kept the posture all the way to the elevator, Daisy occasionally stroking her fingertips over the back of his hand. Phil attempted to memorize everything about her touches because he knew they were going to end the moment the elevator doors closed behind them. 

In fact, the touches didn’t end. Instead, Daisy slipped her fingers into his, lacing them together as she rested her head on his chest. Phil closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her deeply. She said nothing, just kept stroking the inside of his wrist with the side of her thumb. Phil thought he might die. Was it possible to have an arousal-based heart attack? Could a woman get you so excited that your heart actually exploded? Because that’s what it felt like as Daisy turned her face up and pressed her lips to his pulse. Maybe she was worried about cameras. Maybe she was drunk. Maybe she was just lonely and he was there. What would he do in that case? Phil liked to think that he’d be a gentleman, but with how she had him feeling he doubted he could restrain himself. 

When the doors opened on their floor, she pulled away, heading for the room first. Phil watched, grateful for the figure Daisy cut in her dress. He hurried a little to catch up as she walked through the door. “Phil,” Daisy asked him softly after he closed the door behind him. “Help me with my buttons?” She looked over her shoulder at him. Phil came closer, telling himself not to get excited. He reached up, running his fingertips over the top of the fabric covered button. He took his time, getting the first few before she spoke. “I don’t know what their return policy is, but….” 

“It’s yours, Daisy. I meant that.” She looked at him with confusion. “I bought it with my money, not S.H.I.E.L.D.’s.” 

“Oh… Phil that’s….” Her fingers ran over the middle ruby then down to the fringe ends. “This is all… my head’s swimming.” His fingers touched bare skin and she moaned, back rolling under his fingertips. Was this really happening? Was Daisy really responding to his touch? He did it again, this time running his fingertips down her spine slowly. “Phil…” Daisy said his name like a lover and it took every bit of restraint not to drop to his knees and cry for joy. 

He unbuttoned the last one, stepping back a little so she could turn to look at him. “Did you mean it when you said you picked this out for me?” His fingertips ran over the draping of the dress, feeling the heat she was putting off from underneath. Daisy nodded, licking her bottom lip. He needed to stop, but his fingers reached out to brush over her shoulder to push the fabric away. She bit her bottom lip as he leaned in to kiss it, then across her clavicle. Daisy pushed off his jacket, tossing it on the chair near the window. This was really happening. “I love it.” His fingers ran down the skirt, bunching it up a little then letting it go. “And the song?” 

“I didn’t expect you to come out,” Daisy told him breathlessly as he laid his teeth on her throat, dragging them along the edge of the necklace. “When I saw you, I… I just needed to.” Her hands were tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Phil lowered her dress, helping her step out of it as he held her hand. Phil let out a low whistle as he took in Daisy’s underclothes. She was wearing a cream colored bra edged with black lace with matching panties. Phil licked his lips when his eyes fell on the garter belt and her stockings hugging the upper part of her thighs. She was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever been with and Phil was counting his lucky stars that Daisy was as amazing a human being as she was beautiful. 

“Did you wear this for me, too,” Phil asked as his fingers skated over her garter belt. It was wide and served as a waist cincher, too. It allowed a thin ribbon of skin to show between it and the cups of Daisy’s bra and the top of it. She nodded. “I’m glad.” Phil leaned in and kissed along the strap of her bra then over the cup. Daisy moaned softly for him and he stroked his palm over the small of her back. “I want you,” Phil told her as he shifted forward to press himself into her stockinged thigh. She groaned deeply, running her hands up under his shirt. “Daisy.” 

She turned her face up and kissed him again. It moved from a little shy and soft before he deepened it, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in closer. Daisy moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off as they kissed. She pushed it down, groaning when it got stuck on his wrists. Phil laughed a little and pulled back. “Cufflinks,” he told her as he offered one wrist then the other. Daisy went slow, working them through the holes and then setting them on the coffee table. “Daisy, you’re sure?” 

She looked up at him like he was out of his mind. “I wouldn’t have bought that dress if I wasn’t sure.” Phil’s fingers ran over the back of her bra, unhooking it with a flick of his fingers. She dropped her arms and the bra went with it, showing off Daisy’s breasts for the first time. They were high and tight with beautiful rosy nipples surrounded by creamy, soft skin. Phil’s hand came up her side, giving Daisy plenty of time before he stroked his thumb under her breast, getting a shudder. She pushed his shirt the rest of the way off, leaving Phil in his undershirt and his pants. “What about you, Phil?” Are you sure?” 

His fingers stroked the side of her breast, knuckles grazing the skin before he leaned in to run his lips down the slope of her breast. “More than I’ve been about anything in my life.” Tomorrow might suck, she might never speak to him, but for tonight, she’d bought that dress and was standing here in all earnest softness, waiting for him to touch her. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking with soft plucks until it was a hard pebble rolling over his tongue. Daisy pulled him close, her hands running all over his chest, up under his shirt in the back. “I need to taste you, Daisy.” He looked up at her with an uncertain desperation. “Please.” 

She stepped back a little and brought her thumbs to the sides of her panties. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, leaving her garter belt and stockings on. Well, that and her new necklace. “You don’t have to ask,” Daisy told him. “Just for future reference, I will never, _ever_ say no to oral.” She smiled at him and moved to the arm of the sofa, throwing his shirt down over it before leaning back and spreading her legs for him. Daisy was obscenely pink and Phil nearly dropped to his knees across the room and crawled to her at the mere thought of running his tongue over her folds. 

Phil closed the distance slowly, managing to stay on his feet for the time being, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a slow, deep, dirty kiss as his fingertips stroked, getting nice and wet between her folds before he rubbed over her clit. She shuddered and wrapped a leg around him, which was possibly the sexiest thing anyone had ever done. Daisy pushed against his hand as they kissed, moaning against his lips. Phil got her nice and worked up before he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. “Beautiful.” He parted her gently with his thumbs, leaning in to run his tongue from front to back in a slow stroke that ended with his tongue running around her hole. Phil held onto her thighs as he pressed his face more firmly and pushed his tongue in slow and deep. She gasped as he lapped and stroked at her hole, devouring the slick her body was dripping with. 

She pressed her hips down as he pulled his tongue from her body, dragging it back to her clit. “Yes,” she nodded emphatically and spread her legs farther, throwing one up over Phil’s shoulder. His hand ran up and down the stocking-clad calf, stroking and squeezing her muscles. Between that and the arm wrapped around her other thigh, Daisy was being kept in place. And it was a good thing. Her hips rolled with him and he could feel her body shudder and twitch when he touched her certain ways. For example, if he took time to press his tongue in against the side of her clit and circle around while he pressed against it, she’d buck her hips and cry out his name. Phil decided in that moment that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get her to say his name like that every day for the rest of his life. “Phil… God… “ Her fingers clenched on his shoulders, running up into his hair and cupping the back of his head. 

Daisy was not shy, moving like liquid electricity against his face. Her breathing sped up and she was letting out these deep sighs and soft gasps. Phil slipped the tip of his finger into her, pulling down a little. It was intended as a move to open her up a little, but doubled as feeling really good when a woman was right on the edge. She cried out and grabbed his face, pulling him close so he couldn’t escape. Daisy came against his mouth, crying out for him over and over as Phil pushed her through for as long as he could. He kept going until she begged him to stop, trying to crawl away but stopped half by the fact that it felt good and half because he was holding her. 

Phil was hard as hell, but he didn’t move, kissing the insides of her thighs, right over the line of her stockings and down the strap of her garter belt. “You are magnificent.” Phil’s hand ran over her stomach low, just under the garter belt so the tip of his thumb could brush her clit from time to time. 

“Wow.” Daisy was looking at him with this dazed, happy smile on her face. “Give me two minutes and some water and I’m going to wreck you.” She pulled him close and kissed Phil, her tongue seeking out her own taste, or that’s at least what Phil thought it was. She kept her hand on his chest, stroking over his undershirt. “It hardly seems fair that I’m so naked and you’re still almost totally dressed. 

“More layers,” Phil said with a little smile.   
 “Yeah, well…” Her fingers pulled at his belt as she wrapped her legs around him, her heels pressing into his calves. Phil wasn’t going to go anywhere, not that he wanted to. Daisy’s hand opened his pants, the jangle of his belt and the unzipping of his zipper were obscenely loud. “Bed or couch?” Her hand sunk into his pants, cupping him through his boxers. She let out an appreciative noise and wagged her brow. “Very nice, Director.” Her thumb pressed to the base of the head through the fabric, smearing the precum that had been gathering against the skin and through his boxer briefs. “Well, you’ve got the big balls to go with the BMMF title.”

“BAMF,” Phil asked with knitted brows. He was trying not to sound like a total moron because he had about a quarter of the blood that normally went to his brain headed there. 

“Bad ass mother fucker,” Daisy told him as she started to stroke him through the fabric. “Now why don’t you take me to bed, Phil?” He didn’t have to be asked twice, letting his pants fall to the ground before he grabbed up Daisy and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. She squeaked and kicked her legs, but Phil’s hand moved between her legs and started playing with her as they walked. He paused on his way to the bedroom to grab a bottle of water and hand it to Daisy. “You remembered.” She reached down and pressed the cold bottle to his spine just above his undershirt. 

“You ask for so little,” Phil joked as they made it into the bedroom. He laid her on the edge of the bed, hands touching every bit of Daisy he could before he stood back up. She laid there with no shame, propped up just a little with the bottle of water in one hand. Phil’s eyes trailed over the necklace and how it rested against her skin. She stretched out one foot and ran it up the inside of his thigh. Phil’s eyes closed at the sensation of silky stockings running over very sensitive skin. 

He groaned and she started to knead her toes into the skin as the other foot trailed up his bicep. Phil turned his head, catching her foot with both hands and bringing it to his lips. Daisy gasped when he ran his lips along her instep, using his teeth through his lips to give pressure to the rise of her arch and the edge of her baby toe. She gasped as he reached up to the garter belt, unfastening the clips one by one. Daisy’s hands moved over her chest, squeezing her breasts or stroking over her neck depending on what he was doing. She was almost fanning her thighs at this point and he could breathe her in every time much to his delight. 

One stocking then the other came off and then Phil climbed into bed with her. His interest was quite clear in the form of a damp spot pooling near his waistband and the way his cock would visibly jump when she touched him. Phil moved, one knee resting between her thighs as he leaned in to kiss her. Daisy waited until he was focused on the kiss before flipping them, putting Phil quite effectively on his back in one fluid movement. “Take off your boxers.” Daisy gave the waistband a tug, peeking inside and wagging her brow. “I thought you’d like the stockings.” 

“They were a very nice touch.”

“Shoes, too?” Phil nodded and Daisy seemed to be tucking it away. “You’re really just one of those guys who appreciates women, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” Phil told her easily as he sat up and kissed down her throat and between her breasts. Daisy tugged on his boxers and Phil lifted his ass so she could get them off. As the cool air of the room hit his hot, damp cock, Phil got that deep sense of resonance. This was really happening. Daisy’s hand was _really_ wrapping around him. “Daisy.” Her name sat on his lips, the sounds elongated as she ran her lips over his clavicle and then up the side of his neck. Her grip was strong and very sure. Not only was this happening, but Daisy wanted it, wanted _him_. 

Phil’s hands ran up and down her sides, stroking the soft side of Daisy’s breasts and watching her nipples pull up into sharp peaks. “Just lie back,” she encouraged, her free hand moving up under the bottom of his undershirt. It was sleeveless, so really it was just there as a buffer and a shield. He could feel her come to the bottom of his scar. Daisy paused, stroking around the edge as she leaned in to wrap her lips around him. 

“Fuck.” Daisy looked up, clearly amused at his language. “That’s really, really good.” She’d hollowed her cheeks out and was working just the first few inches of his cock. It wasn’t going to take a whole lot to get him to the edge, so Phil was going to have to be careful. Her hand stayed under his shirt, outlining the bottom of his scar as she started to bob. Her request was pretty clear. Daisy wanted him to take the shirt off. After fighting with himself a little while, he finally sat up and did just that. She looked up, catching the scar for the first time. She didn’t give him a pitting look, more like she felt what he’d felt. She was understanding his pain in that moment and everything he’d dealt with after from the morgue to T.A.H.I.T.I.

She knew he needed her lips on his, that he needed her closer than where she was. What he hadn’t expected was for Daisy to straddle him and trap his cock between her folds. He wasn’t in her, just enveloped by her and Phil gasped at the sensation. Daisy looked a little smug and Phil couldn’t resist grabbing her hips to control the movements a little bit. He watched as she rode down against him, using the underside of his cock to rub her clit against. Phil was in awe as she moved on him, hands unable to stop touching. He wished he could feel her with his left, but couldn’t resist the sight of it. He was careful, but didn’t resist running his knuckles down the rise of her breast. Daisy let out this soft moan and Phil leaned up to wrap his lips around her nipple. “You have a great mouth,” Daisy told Phil. 

Her nails ran down his back then up over his shoulders. By the time they moved down his biceps, Phil was struggling. “You’re going to kill me.” She gave him this cheeky little smile that made Phil grab her in a hard kiss as he pushed her back into the bed. Phil pinned her and slipped his hand between her legs. She nodded with a big grin at him and Phil pushed one finger inside. He caught her mouth in a slow, dirty kiss as his fingers stretched her out. It had the added bonus of him being able to take a breath so he didn’t embarrass himself. She had him over the moon excited and Phil knew he had to dial it back. 

“Enough,” Daisy pushed at his hand. “I want you.” The words cut through him, and once she’d said them she could never take them back. She could change her mind, but in this moment she wanted him. He glanced around, brain suddenly remembering that a condom was a necessary evil and cursing himself. Hell, he didn’t even have one in his wallet. She read his mind because her hands caught his face. “Protocol,” she pointed out. What Daisy was saying was that she, like almost all the other female agents, got the birth control shot. Phil had never been more grateful for a line of procedure as when she reminded him of it. “Protocol makes you smile?” 

“When it means that I don’t have to go find a condom right now, yes.” Her fingers stroked down his back, squeezing his ass. Suddenly he found himself nervous. She wasn’t, though. Daisy kept looking at him with that fresh eyed enthusiasm that was so very easy to be caught up in. “You are so beautiful.” His fingers stroked her cheek as Phil leaned in to kiss her. He kept it light, soft kisses that were meant to tease and distract. In moments, he held himself at her entrance. This was the point of no return, no they’d passed that around the time she started singing. Her head fell back and she gripped his biceps as he pushed in, crying out his name. 

Phil ran his fingers down her throat, stroking over the necklace where it dropped between her breasts. Daisy panted his name, looking up at him with wide, dark eyes. “You need to start moving,” she told him firmly, shifting down against him. “I’m going to die if you don’t actually mo….” He gave her a slow, twisting thrust that made her bite her bottom lip and sink her fingers into his shoulder. “Yes, like that….” Her legs came up, wrapping around his waist and Phil slowly worked himself in and out of Daisy. She kissed him as he moved, his cock surrounded by a vibrating heat. He wasn’t imagining that, was he? She reached between them to rub her clit a little, slow and firm with the strokes. 

“Can you cum like this?” Daisy looked at him, brow raised. “What? I can say cum.” 

She snickered and reached up to pull him down for a kiss. “Of course you can say cum… but it is funny to hear coming out of your m…. outh.” Phil had picked up his pace and Daisy gasped, nodding and smiling as her hand moved between them again. “And, yeah… I can cum like this.” So Phil told himself that it was his mission to give her that. “Generous lover… f… fat cock… what more could a girl ask for?” Phil kissed her throat and continued to move, taking her in slow twisting thrusts that had her calling out for him in minutes. That same sort of deep vibration rang through her whole body when she came, gasping his name and reaching for him to come in closer. She wouldn’t stop pulling until he was practically smothering her. “… ’s new,” she told him. “This… sometimes….” she was still shuddering “it’s… mmmmm.” 

Daisy lost her train of thought when Phil shifted, gasping against his shoulder. “Phil.” Her voice was soft, almost pleading, and he layered kisses down her throat, just trying to bring her back to him. “Didn’t expect it to be _this_ good,” she told him as her fingers ran down his neck. She said a lot in that sentence, that she’d thought about it. That it was good. Not just good, very good. _He_ was doing well in her eyes, something that turned Phil on. “I want you to lay against the headboard. Get comfortable.” Phil didn’t move. “In order to do that, you’ve got to pull out.” 

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Phil joked, “I don’t want to.” She smacked his ass and laughed when he pulled back, looking hurt. He had an idea about what was coming, but when he was propped up and Daisy straddled him, Phil’s brain just about exploded. She ran her hands down his sides, tracing the V from hips to groin and leaning in to run her tongue over him as he moved. Phil, of course, froze when he felt her mouth on him. “Jesus Christ.” Phil just leaned forward, resting his forehead against the bed while Daisy kept him in that awkward position, half standing with his dick in her mouth. Phil wouldn’t have moved for the world. When she finally squeezed his thighs and pulled back, Phil was just trying to keep his legs under him. 

“You have a really nice ass,” Daisy told him apropos of nothing. Quite earnestly, he looked behind him with confusion clouding his expressions. “I’ve thought so for awhile. Your suit pants have always been…” Her hand rubbed up the back of his thigh, thumb stroking along inside of his thigh. She made a pleased noise and Phil blushed. He sat down on the ass in question and settled back, watching as Daisy moved. Everything about her was fluid, soft, graceful movements that finished with her straddling his thighs. 

Phil leaned in and kissed a trail up her sternum, taking a little time to appreciate her from this angle. “You’re going to end me,” Phil told her, his fingertips stroking down her jaw. 

“At least you’re going to die with a smile on your face, then.” Daisy kissed him slow and dirty as her hand wrapped around him. She shifted, pressing her breasts to his chest as she flattened out her back and lined him up. Phil’s eyes closed as she pushed down on him. He let out a pained, aroused noise and Daisy kissed it away, sinking down at an agonizing pace. The last few inches were not easy for her and Daisy paused to slow the kiss. Phil ran his fingers down her back, stroking around the globes of her ass to the back of her thighs. She pushed herself and Phil felt himself bottom out, eyes going wide as she let out a desperate gasp. 

“Ok?” 

Daisy nodded emphatically. “Don’t move for a second.” She was getting the lay of the land, so to speak, shifting a little here and there until Phil was truly struggling not to move up into her. He had excellent resolve, though, and was able to hold himself together for the most part. Phil’s hands held her at the waist as Daisy leaned back and started to work herself on him. He let out a deep cluster of curse words as he pulled her close and ran his teeth down her throat. Daisy didn’t stop moving, clearly quite pleased with herself. 

It would be a slow build for a few minutes until she would end up fucking his brains out right until he was on the verge before she’d pull back again. “Evil.” 

Daisy smiled at him and wagged her brow as her palms came flat to cover his pecs, squeezing and rubbing her palms over his nipples. She was vibrating from the inside again and Phil tried desperately to hang on. “Close,” he told her, biting his own lip to try to refocus himself. The childish part of him didn’t want this to end. She encouraged him, clamping down around him until Phil was stringing her name together like a chant. 

“Daisy… Daisy… DaisyDaisyDaisy…” His hands kept working over her breasts, her hips, her thighs. He couldn’t stop himself and what’s more, neither of them wanted him to. 

“That’s it,” she encouraged softly, kissing his throat. “Cum for me, Phil.” He was certain she meant it to sound strong and demanding, but came across as desperate. She was just as breathless as he was and Phil thought he might fucking die any second if he didn’t give her exactly what she wanted. He was still hanging on, but Daisy was asking, Daisy wanted to make him feel this good. That was what pushed him over the edge. If it had been just down to him, he’d have selfishly hung on as long as he could just to keep her in his bed. Instead, he came for her, gasping as she sat hard, clamping her thighs around him when he finally did cum, giving him nowhere to go. Her body worked against him, the control working every drop from his balls as her hips continued to twist. 

She kept moving and he could feel his seed working its way in around his cock. Phil could still feel the shocks of orgasm in his limbs as Daisy’s hand moved between her legs and started rubbing her clit. It was inelegant, but she was no less beautiful for it. He felt her go moments later, her voice wrapping around his name like a blanket. She collapsed against him, draping her arms around his neck so she could kiss his cheek and jaw before resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t going anywhere, just holding onto him while she caught her breath. “You’re stunning,” he told her softly as he stroked her hair into something manageable. 

Daisy seemed so in control of her own sexuality. Phil loved that in a woman and as she tried to grab that breath, he just held onto her. “Think we could sleep this way?” Daisy finally looked up at him, a mischievous little smile on her lips. “God that was good.” Her fingers ran through his hair as she leaned in to kiss him. She kissed his forehead, his temples, and even just between his eyes before she pulled off, groaning and then falling over dramatically to the bed. “You’re good. You’re… like really good,” she told him as she turned on her side and snuggled up to him. He preened at the compliment and ran his fingertips down her spine sleepily. “And when you recover,” her hand wrapped around his softening cock, making him jump, “we’re going again.” Phil could not have been happier. The mission might have been a bust, but the night had turned out better than he ever could have expected.


End file.
